Talk:Kūgo Ginjō/Archive 1
Kugo Ginjo's Race Status I recently read in the last chapter or the chapter before that where Ishida sr. mentioned about how there is a group of Humans with powers. I understand that this probably falls under borderline speculation but I was wondering maybe you should list Kugo's and the rest of the Xecution members Race status as Humans ? Krishnaisme (talk) 08:22, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Not sure how listing anything until we know is gonna make any since. Seeing Ryuken could be referring to anyone especially people unrelated to Kugo and Xuction. Information will be placed when it is determined as of now there isn't enough information to make such statements. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 10:10, December 25, 2010 (UTC) The latest Chapter Confirmed the status of all the Xecution members. They are humans with Abilities, Link1 Link2 All of the members of Xecution fall under this categoryBharatram1 (talk) 23:31, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Yep! Now that the chapter is available we can say they are humans because we can now reference something. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 23:35, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Great Broadsword vs. Claymore By the hilt and size, his sword seems more like a claymore (as it is meant to be carried with two hands), broadswords are generally one handed swords. Just for clarification. Claymore's are also the largest historic European sword weapons used. A great broadsword makes it a great sword, which are all other names for claymores. Desruprot (talk) 22:33, January 13, 2011 (UTC) You are right it doesn't seem to fit the criteria for a broadsword, a claymore would be more accurate.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:16, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Text Reduction Uh, heh-heh...sorry guys. The chapter summary I wrote was way too long, I realize that. I'm not too great at reducing text, so can someone capable do it so I can be shown how it's done? It's that last paragraph that's way too long. Aeron Solo wuz here (talk) 12:58, January 21, 2011 (UTC) : Weedefinition and I have shortened it and changed it to focus on just Kugo. 16:39, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Necklace Alright, we need to settle on this. I have seen constant editing back and forth with whether his necklace is an X or a cross. For the sake of consistency this needs to be settled. I have looked through chapters and the orientation is changing slightly all the time, meaning there is no clear indication of which way it is meant to sit but it seems more often look more like an X and the name of the group is Xcution.-- I believe I am to blame for this, in part - I'm guessing that recent edit of mine got your attention. Consistency definitely needs to be established, even with such a small detail. I agree that it is shaped more like an X - the only reason I changed it was because it was mentioned differently in other parts of the article. I had trouble wording it, but I believe "X-shaped" should suffice, without any quotation marks around the letter. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 02:36, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I have seen other users changing it too but yes, your recent edit prompted me to start this discussion. Looking through more pages, it is definitely fixated more in an X position normally.-- due to his Fullbring being CROSS of scaffold wouldn't it make more sense if it were a cross pendant? Zimydoomy (talk) 11:55, July 21, 2011 (UTC) No, it is fixated in an X position. A cross is two lines, a vertical line with a horizontal line running across it. An X is two diagonal lines that run across each other. Depending on the orientation of it, the necklace could be either but more often than not it is in an X shape.-- This is why research always should be done. No one simply wears an X as a necklace unless that the letter of their name. The Saltire is a greek cross exactly the same symbol with varying meaning accross the world but generally signifying danger.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:16, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Fullbring Picture 446Ginjo generates.png|Energy Blade thing 432Cross of Scaffold.png|Current picture What do people think about swapping the current picture illustrating the Fullbring section with this new one from chapter 446. It shows both the form of the Fullbring and its ability, meaning we dont need two pics plus the current one is kind of obscured by the sound effect markings & vertical background lines. 18:31, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I'd say use the Energy Blade picture, but couldn't you just put it in a gallery like this... ------------------- Powers & Abilities 446Ginjo generates.png|Energy Blade 432Cross of Scaffold.png|Kugo's fullbring Fullbring Sword: Using Fulbring, Kūgo is able to transform the X-shaped pendant on his necklace into a large broadsword. The sword's handle runs through its guard, continuing on through a hollow space at the base of its blade. *'Energy Blade': By gripping the handle near the base of his broadsword's blade, Kūgo can engulf the blade with a large aura of energy. He can then swing the sword at his target, producing a massive explosion on impact. ---- Or are slideshow galleries not allowed in the articles? ErzaLover (talk) While I'm up for a better picture of Kugo's Fullbring, I'm not entirely sure if his energy attack should be the pic to portray it. You're right, it does show his complete sword better than the current shot, but it's demonstrating a technique being used as well. I'd say we can add his technique pic to his Fullbring section as well next to the information on his energy blast, but as it stands, both pics may take up more space than necessary. Whatever we decide though, we can probably trade either pic we use for a better shot if it becomes available in the future. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:55, May 1, 2011 (UTC) For now, I say we go with the attack pic. It is better than the current one and both pics will not fit so lets go with the better one until something even better comes along.-- I agree that the energy attack pic should be used; true, it portrays an attack as well, but the art style for the sword seems to have changed since Kubo first introduced it. Given the small size of the section as it is now, trying to fit two pictures into it would be a little difficult. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 22:43, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Definitely not considering the gallery, they don't belong in the articles!! But yeah I say we change the picture at least until we know more about his techniques and/or we get better pitures from the anime, whichever happens first, though the anime pictures are always easier to fit in!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:31, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, seeing how there are no actual objections (mine is the closest thing to that), I'll go ahead and make the change for now. Once we get a better shot of Kugo's Fullbring, we can reopen this discussion again. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:34, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Expert or Master Swordmansip Isn't Kugo a an expert or master in Swordmanship? Since in the fight with Tsukishima, he really showed that he can keep up in swordfighting. Please sign your posts. Kūgo has only displayed an expert level of swordsmanship. His fight with Tsukishima is not enough evidence to conclude that he is a master.-- Kugo Ginjo's Profile Picture Change Recently with the color spread of chapter 449, we have a full color look of the Xcution characters faces. Why can't we have Ginjo's color spread face as his profile pic instead of the current one? Just as a suggestion. Because it is not as good of a picture as the one we have currently. Color != better.--